


Home

by meteoropera



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteoropera/pseuds/meteoropera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Land Of Departure had always been their home and Aqua was finally coming home. In her madness, she failed to remember that she was only human, a creature not immune to the hands of death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

In her last waking moments of life, the keyblade master laid herself flat on her back. The Dark Margin's sand felt extremely cold beneath her back. Though she held the appearance of a woman who was about to face the age of 20, Aqua was probably over the age of 90 by right. Time did pass in the depths of the suffocating dark realm. It was just hard to tell because there wasn't any daylight to guide her.

 

Madness was once her best friend and madness was what consumed her after a while. She had spent her days in the dark realm, basking in the strange moonlight. Sometimes she chanted words which made no sense to anyone, not even to her.

 

Sometimes, she hummed a tune her mother had sung to her as a child.

 

When distraction failed to wash over her body, she would cry herself to sleep, curled up in a ball. Sometimes, she would attempt to drown herself. Those suicide attempts were usually halted by something. She didn't really know what this 'something' was but it was probably Ventus' and Terra's presence.

 

She had no idea. Nothing made sense anymore.

 

She would think of Terra and Ventus, of course. Her past was constantly on her mind and she would often entertain herself with questions of _'what ifs….'_

 

_What if Terra became the master?_

 

_What if Master Xehanort wasn't invited to the examination?_

 

_What if Ventus never trained under Master Xehanort?_

 

_What if Master Eraqus had killed Ventus?_

 

_What if…_

 

_What if…._

 

_What if….._

 

Eventually, those what ifs faded. Her body was starting to fail on her. She was dying. Had she been in the real world, she would be an aged old lady. She should've been an aged old lady by right but the Dark Margin prevented that. Never the least, she wasn't immortal.

She had woken up to find Terra's presence in her mind absent. Something happened and Terra was no longer there. He was finally free, just like Ventus, just like their Master.

 

She would be next.

 

Her mind painted a picture of the Land of Departure and her fingers reached out towards it's welcoming light. She could feel Terra's voice calling out to her. Everyone was reaching out for her. The mountainous homeworld was a secret world, not known to many. It was her play island.

 

It was home and Aqua was coming finally coming home.


End file.
